


Everybody Has Their Secrets

by F0rg3t_m3_n0tz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Agender Apprentice (The Arcana), Agender Muriel (The Arcana), Angst, Autistic Apprentice (The Arcana), Demigirl Portia Devorak, Fluff, Has periods of times where talking is hard/cant talk at all, He/They Asra (The Arcana), Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags l8r, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It/Its Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Mushroom | Apprentice's Familiar, No Pronouns Muriel (The Arcana), Nonbinary Asra (The Arcana), Other, She/They Portia Devorak, Temporary Character Death, semi nonverbal Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0rg3t_m3_n0tz/pseuds/F0rg3t_m3_n0tz
Summary: Asra leaves on a trip, leaving Feelghoul to care for the shop. After a few weird visitors, Feelghoul finds itself at the Palace of Vesuvia to help The Countess with her recurring nightmares, and the return of The Count. With gaps in its memories, Feelghoul works to figure out its past, while also helping its friends.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 1





	Everybody Has Their Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my maladaptive daydreams and features a self insert (Feelghoul). If things need explaining, i'll explain it at the end of a chapter. Sorry if things dont make sense.

[for reference, Feelghoul is 5'6]

I peered out the front window to look at the streets of Vesuvia. A thick fog covered the ground, rolling in and out of cracks and crevasses. I stare out, admiring the scenery, before shutting the curtains. I turn around to be greeted by a masculine person, about 5'8, with golden brown skin, white hair, and vibrant purple eyes.

"I'll miss you," Says my Master, Asra, sadly. He helps me run the shop and often leaves on trips to places he refuses to tell me. I can't stay mad at him, though, he's taught me all I know of magic.

"Do you have to leave?" I ask quietly. It's rather boring without them here, and they've been leaving so much recently. I have no idea when they'll be back, or if they'll be safe, I can't help but worry.

"It's the dead of a moonless night, the perfect time for beginning a journey," Their eyes shine from the lamplight, "here, take this. That way you'll be entertained while I am away," I half expected him to hand me a phallic toy, but instead he pulled out his Tarot Deck, "My Tarot Deck," I was shocked, that was the last thing I expected him to hand me. It was a personal deck he made himself, imbued with incredible power.

"You think I'm ready, Master?" I ask, staring at the deck in hand.

"You're still calling me that..." Asra says quietly with a small blush, "You know I can't answer that for you. You've made incredible progress, but you still won't let go of your doubt," He pauses, "Do *you* think you're ready?" I thought about it for a second, before answering.

"Why don't we ask the cards?" I proposed, I trusted the cards more than myself and could understand them better than myself at times.

"Excellent suggestion," Asra praised me, before leading me to the backroom. Light rays of starlight peered through the curtains, illuminating the table in the center of the room. "It's been a while since we've practiced," He reminisced 

I smiled, "Because I've perfected it?"

"Have you now? You really are gifted. I shouldn't have expected any less," I beamed at his words, "Well, then. Let's see that perfect technique," He tends to go on about how powerful and gifted I am. no matter how many times I hear it, it always brings a bright smile to my face and a flush to my cheeks, even if I don't understand where the words come from.

I sit down at the table, Asra sliding into the seat across from me. I feel something smooth and cold brush against my ankles, making me jump a bit before quickly calming down. 

"oh?" questions Asra before bending down to pick up Faust, his familiar, off of the floor. Mushroom then joined us, hopping next to me, laying against my thigh. Asra laughed, "Since we're all here, let's get started," 

I begin to shuffle the deck, feeling Asra's eyes on my movements. I draw three and place them in front of me, in an upside-down triangle formation. I stare at them for a second, then pull the top right card. "The High priestess," Asra leaned in to peer at the card.

"and what is she telling you? is she speaking to you now?" He seemed more eager than I. I take in the information I am given. it is in no human tongue, but if I focus, I can understand it clearly.

"you've forsaken her,"

"I have?" says Asra, shocked.

"Yes. You've pushed her away, and buried her voice," He frowns at this, but says nothing, waiting for me to continue. "She calls out, but you won't listen. Master if you ignore her..."

I am interrupted by sharp knocking at the front door. A customer? at this hour? "Did we forget to put out the lantern again?" asks Asra, "Just as well. I can't stay any longer,"

Asra gathers his things and I meet him at the back door, I can't help but wonder where he'll be off to, and what he will return with. But I know better than to ask, I wouldn't get an answer anyways.

"well then... take care of yourself, Feelghoul," He pauses as if to say something, but decides against it. "Until we meet again," he parts the curtains and silently slips out the back door.

Right as he exists, the knocking persists. I walk over to the door, opening it to be greeted with a tall figure. They unwind the shawl from their neck and speak. "Forgive me for the hour... but I will not suffer another sleepless night," The cloth reveals the visitor to be The Countess. she looks to be about 5'10, has dark skin, with deep purple hair, and red eyes.

My heart leaps into my throat, The Countess, in my shop! what a rare sight to see...

"Please you must read the cards for me," she pleads urgently.

"You've come to the right place! here, follow me," I lead her to the backroom. She visibly relaxes, speaking up again.

"So I'm told, your reputation precedes you. Beggars and nobles alike, the people of this city whisper your name in wonder," she pauses, looking me up and down, "though in my dream you were... different... no matter. I come with a proposal,"

I sit her down, and begin to shuffle the cards. "proposal?" I ask, slightly nervous.

"Are you nervous, perhaps? you needn't be. I require very little of you. come to the palace, and be my guest for a short while. you will be afforded every luxury, of course. I ask only that you bring your skill... and the arcana," 

The arcana... she must be talking about Asra's deck... "I will alert the guards to expect you tomorrow," she finishes. "for now I'd like to see your skills with the cards," I nod, before spreading the cards on the table in the triangle formation, this time being pulled to pull the bottom card.

"the magician," she peers at the card, studying it.

"How very appropriate, and what does the magician hold for me?" my mind is clear as the answer approaches me,

"you have a plan, one that is important to you,"

"and? should I set it in motion?" her eyes pierce me, flashing in the lamplight.

"yes, now is the time to act, everything has fallen into place,"

she abruptly stands, "Say no more," she strides back into the front room. "Your fortunes are straightforward. much the same as the others I've heard," 

The Countess approaches the front door, adorning her shawl once again. I open the door for her, allowing her to exit. She has an amused look on her face. "I will see you tomorrow, then, at the palace," with that she glides past me and out into the night.

for a moment, I am frozen in place, what would The Countess of Vesuvia want with me, a mere apprentice? I renter the shop, and with the talk of my reputation, had she mistook me for Asra? I ignore it.

I pick up mushroom and hold him in my arms, "wow Mushroom, The Countess just visited us! can you believe that?"

Mushroom just yipped in response, as if to say yes. I giggled a bit before hearing a voice from behind.

"Strange hours for a shop to keep," I jump, and let out a short yell, I spin around and am faced with a looming figure, about 6'4, in the doorway. "So this is the witch's lair. then... who might you be?" the masked man approaches me, I instead stand my ground.

"Hello! I'm Feelghoul, I work here and run the shop along with my Master Asra, they might be who you're looking for," The intruder stopped.

"where are they?" he queried.

"They're just left on a trip, actually, sorry about that," I was nervous as all hell, but I couldn't let that show here. I had to be friendly and presentable... and maybe a bit sassy. "who's asking anyway?"

he stood straight, before speaking again, "im the one asking, I'd rather not be questioned," he pulled off his mask, revealing himself to be a young man with reddish-brown hair, a hooked nose, and greyish eyes. I winced at the sound the mask made and covered my ears.

"As I suspected. shock. horror. you know who I am, don't you?" I do recognize his face, it was on all of those wanted posters, but his name eludes me.

"no matter. I still need the witch, is there a way you could contact them?" I take a deep breath before answering.

"I have no way of contacting Master Asra, nor do I know their destination. if I knew it I would tell you," I tell him calmly

he takes in my words, " 'Master' is it... *Ahem* I won't pry into your.... personal affairs. But if you don't know and I don't know... why don't we ask your magic cards?" 

I blink in surprise, before bending down to let mushroom go, "Uhm. sure," I lead him to the back room, and he drops himself onto the chair. I nervously sit down across from him.

"Go on, no need to be shy," he urges

"I don't know your name... I need to know it for this to work," he cocks an eyebrow at me, but responds anyway.

"you can call me Julian," I nod and begin to shuffle and place the cards. I take the top left card. once I flip it, my breath hitches a tad.

"Death," the card speaks to me, but Julian interrupts.

"Death? *Death?*" he begins to laugh, turning away to face the sky, "Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me," he strides out of the backroom without a glance back.

overcome with confusion, I follow at his heels, "Wait! thats not what Death means, its-" he heaves out a heartfelt sigh, shaking his head.

"No no, my fate is sealed. But you've been hospitable. so I'll let you in on a secret. your witch friend will be back for you, he's taught you his tricks. you may even say that he cares for you," he picks up his mask, staring into its eyes, "but when he returns, seek me out. for your own sake. don't let him fool you, shopkeep," He then pulls on his mask, and makes way for the door.

"well then. the hour is late, and I'm out of time," he throws the door open, and it slams shut as he escapes onto the streets, leaving me shocked.


End file.
